Opération Séduction en 10 Leçons
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione se retrouve aspergée accidentellement par une potion "d'Amour Intense" et que la première personne qu'elle découvre n'est autre que le Professeur Severus Snape ? Qui est le plus à plaindre ? Snape finira-t-il par succomber aux avances de son étudiante ? HGXSS
1. Leçon Numéro 1

**Opération Séduction en 10 Leçons**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Jo Rowling est la mère attitrée des personnages d'Harry Potter.

 **Pairing** : Hermione Granger et Severus Snape

 **Rating :** T

 **Relectrices de choc :** Nathea et Morgane — Une énorme merci à elle pour leur super travail et leurs commentaires.

 **Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione se retrouve aspergée accidentellement par une potion "d'Amour Intense" et que la première personne qu'elle découvre n'est autre que le Professeur Severus Snape ? Qui est le plus à plaindre ? Snape finira-t-il par succomber aux avances de son étudiante ? HGXSS

 **Attention : Ne tient absolument pas compte des tomes 6 et 7.**

 **Note de l'Auteur :** cette fic traînait dans un vieux dossier et en la relisant, j'ai eu envie de m'y remettre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon N°1**

 **Le Commencement du Commencement de la Fin**

« PROFESSEUR, JE VOUS AIME ! » était inscrit en grandes lettres rouge sang sur le tableau noir accroché dans la classe du maître des Potions de Poudlard — qui ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard en ce moment même. Severus, en voyant ce mot et la tête que faisaient les élèves, crut que son légendaire self-control allait craquer. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle le harcelait ainsi. Pas un jour où elle ne le laissait en paix. Il allait mourir, cette folle allait vraiment finir par l'achever, c'était certain. Là où Voldemort avait échoué, ainsi que ses propres parents, elle, cette horrible petite pimbêche, allait réussir cet exploit.

Reprenant contenance il se retourna vers ses étudiants et d'un geste sûr, il nettoya l'improbable déclaration d'amour qui lui était destinée.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri de grand désarroi. Perplexe, il avança vers le lieu du drame et il se planta devant le bureau de l'incriminée qui avait osé lui briser les tympans.

— Pour la 999ème fois Miss Granger, commença-t-il durement, je ne vous aime pas, alors vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de décence et cesser de me harceler ainsi. Votre petit jeu devient lassant.

C'était clair, net et précis... Enfin il voulait l'espérer, mais avec elle... Il nageait dans une autre dimension. Quand il y repensait… Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se massait l'arête du nez de ses longs doigts fins.

C'était incroyable ; impensable ; inimaginable ! Depuis ce fameux jour où cette idiote de Marinella Vincenti avait fait exploser son chaudron, mélangeant joyeusement tous ses ingrédients, au lieu d'avoir une potion de détente, elle avait fait un puissant philtre d'amour. Crétine ! Triple crétine ! La version femelle de Neville Londubat existait. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?

Deux ans ! Deux ans qu'il enseignait les potions pour les futurs Médicomages de Grande Bretagne ! Deux ans qu'il avait cru se débarrasser de ces cornichons d'élèves et de cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ! En soupirant de nouveau, il vit la jeune femme se mortifier. À la bonne heure, sans doute comprenait-elle enfin que cette histoire était ridicule.

— Mais... Professeur, cela va faire la millième déclaration ! Comment avez-vous pu oublier celle que j'avais faite dans les toilettes publiques !?

 _SEVERUS, I LOVE YOU écrit au rouge à lèvres au-dessus du reposoir à papier toilette._

Severus crut défaillir devant tant de stupidité ! Qui a dit que l'amour rendait idiot ? Pas d'accord ! L'amour rendait demeuré, oui !

— Miss Granger, reprit-il comme s'il parlait à une attardée mentale, même si vous me faisiez deux mille déclarations de ce genre, mes sentiments à votre égard ne changeraient JAMAIS ! Vous m'entendez ? J.A.M.A.I.S ! Est-ce que c'est plus clair pour vous ?

Une rafale de vent passa, Hermione se tétanisa, puis...

— Oh mais alors ?! Ça veut dire que la deux mille et unième fois sera la bonne ! Chic, chic, chic ! cria-t-elle en pleine classe tout en croisant les mains, formant ainsi une prière.

Le professeur Snape préféra abandonner cette conversation toute aussi stérile que stupide et la laissa à ses espérances de gamine, retournant ainsi à son cours.

oO§Oo

Pendant que le professeur Snape donnait son cours, enfin, essayait de donner son cours...

— Franchement Hermione, tu deviens d'un pathétisme, déclara sa voisine et amie Maryline Miro dépitée par ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme.

— Et alors ?! soupira Hermione qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau professeur.

— Snape est moche, rétorqua sa camarade, tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour te rendre ridicule.

Hermione la fixa un court instant, puis détourna la tête vers l'homme qui enseignait. Moche, lui ? Mais non ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras, c'est qu'ils brillaient trop, voila tout ! Sa peau n'était pas si jaune que ça : il devait bien avoir des ancêtres asiatiques. Et ses dents...Allons donc, elles n'étaient pas si mal placées que cela non plus.

— Il est sexy, finit-elle par dire avec un air rêveur sur le visage et sa voix me fait grimper aux rideaux.

—Tu es irrécupérable ! termina Maryline, dégoûtée par l'attitude de son amie.

oO§Oo

Pendant que le professeur Snape montrait la façon dont on devait tourner la potion...

— Tu sais que nous avons dépassé le stade de la simple relation professeur/élève, reprit Hermione l'air songeur tout en tournant son bout de stylo dans sa bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains soutenait sa tête.

— Qu…Quoi ?! rétorqua Maryline, médusée, mais tu... Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Quand, comment ? Et où !?

Hermione se pencha vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Pas plus tard qu'hier, figure-toi. Dans la salle des archives, au rayon des plantes vénéneuses.

Sa compagne fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

— Allons donc, tu sais très bien que cet endroit est archi bondé, et... Elle s'arrêta en voyant le sourire plein de concupiscence qu'affichait Hermione.

—… Et j'ai réussi à lui toucher les fesses ! termina-t-elle pour Marilyne.

— Mais t'es complètement malade ma pauvre fille ! Toucher les fesses du professeur Snape ?! C'est indécent, c'est...

— Alors c'était vous, espèce de sale petite malade mentale ?! susurra la voix au timbre de velours pas du tout énervée de l'éminent professeur de Potions de l'académie des Médicomages de Grande Bretagne.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment et pourquoi, Hermione se retrouva virée du cours avec comme punition celle d'aller laver les toilettes de l'école (Sans baguette, seulement une éponge et du Canard WC).

— C'est répugnant, se plaignit-elle, vous auriez pu au moins me donner une retenue avec vous et... Et nous nous serions enfin déclarés notre amour mutuel, notre grande passion l'un envers...

— MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !?

oO§Oo

Après la fin des cours, le maître des potions partit dans le bureau du directeur de l'académie. Ce fut avec une douceur non exagérée qu'il entra brutalement dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, bonjour, professeur Snape, votre matinée fût-elle bonne ? lui demanda le grand Albus Dumbledore en personne, qui était un ami du _trèèès_ grand — ils sont tous très grand alors c'est important d'insister —Altéus Bravlamore, le directeur de l'académie où Severus enseignait les potions pendant le week-end.

— Non, pas du tout, avez-vous trouvé un antidote contre la potion d'"Amour intense" dont Miss Granger a été aspergée il y a déjà plus de deux ans !? vociféra en retour le très patient professeur.

—Deux ans, Severus ? Vous voulez dire deux mois ! s'écria Dumbledore avec un sourire.

— Non, malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est embêtant, d'ailleurs, pauvre Miss Granger ! soupira le vieux magicien.

— Pauvre Miss Granger ?! gronda l'imperturbable et très perturbé Severus Snape, c'est une blague j'espère ? car s'il y a bien quelqu'un à plaindre ici, c'est moi et non pas... "Cette pauvre Miss Granger !"

Albus le considéra un instant.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, certes, mais tout de même, vous auriez pu tomber sur bien pire. Admettez-le, continua le vieil homme.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! objecta Severus.

— … Sur bien plus laid, appuya Albus.

— Je ne vois pas la différence ! hurla en retour l'homme en noir.

— Mais enfin Severus, répondit Dumbledore, Miss Granger est devenue une très belle jeune femme et je ne vois pas ce qui vous a retenu de passer à autre chose avec elle. Surtout qu'ainsi, vous auriez déjà rompu l'attraction de la potion.

Altéus, qui depuis le début de la conversation prenait tranquillement son café en trempant son biscuit dedans comme s'il se trouvait à un spectacle, se figea d'un coup — non, il ne s'est pas trompé de "biscuit". Severus lui-même semblait ne plus respirer. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires.

— Jamais, vous entendez, jamais je ne coucherai avec Granger pour rompre ce maudit sortilège ! C'est mon élève, et c'est tout simplement impensable, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

— Hum, hum.

— Oui Altéus ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais... Ne seriez-vous pas gay, professeur Snape ? questionna le vieux mage en toute innocence.

Un froid polaire s'installa dans la pièce.

Severus se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs très vives d'un noir de jais, et sortit en claquant la porte et ce, sans demander son reste.

— Je savais bien qu'il nous cachait quelque chose, soupira Altéus tout en buvant une gorgée de son café.

— Froid ? demanda Dumbledore.

Son ami et collègue acquiesça l'œil pétillant.

oO§Oo

Bien plus tard, chez Hermione, en plein centre du Londres Moldu...

— … Mais, maman ce n'est pas possible ! Comment je vais faire, si je ne peux plus payer l'université ?! se lamenta la jeune fille tout en regardant sa mère préparer ses valises.

— Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais mon amant est ruiné, et il m'a laissée criblée de dettes ! répondit simplement Madame Granger à sa fille.

Hermione croisa les bras et regarda sa mère terminer les préparatifs de son déménagement.

Allons donc, elle ne pourrait plus allez à l'académie et... Un grand froid la glaça de la tête aux pieds.

— Je ne vais plus pouvoir voir mon très cher professeur Snape, c'est monstrueux ! marmonna-t-elle en comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Rien n'aurait pu être pire.

oO§Oo

Chez son amie Maryline...

— Hermione, arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien.

— Mon beau professeur ! Snif ! Moi qui l'aime si fort, si fort ! _Ouiiiiiiiiiin !_

Marilyne soupira bruyamment. Elle connaissait Hermione depuis deux ans. Cette situation était tout bonnement incroyable. Pauvre Hermione. Comment réagirait-elle le jour où elle retrouverait ses esprits ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle-même avait du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle Hermione, alors... Merlin, que cette histoire était insensée et dure à vivre !

— Que veux-tu que je te dise, ma pauvre ? ! Trouve un boulot, gagne de l'argent !

— Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione, je vais trouver un travail ! Mais comment je peux faire pour gagner beaucoup en peu de temps ?

Maryline se frappa le visage de la main en un "facepalm" de profond désespoir. Comment pouvait-elle supporter tout ça et pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour protéger Hermione de ses hormones ?

— Je vais me prostituer, comme cela je gagnerai beaucoup d'argent, rapidement, et je pourrais revoir le professeur Snape ! s'enthousiasma justement Hermione.

Son amie crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque en entendant une telle absurdité :

— Merlin, mais jamais je ne t'ai parlé de ça ! Jamais... Mais Hermione... Reviens ici ! C'est un ordre ! Hermione, je vais me fâcher pour de bon si tu ...

 _BAM_

— ... si tu claques cette porte ! termina Maryline alors qu'Hermione était déjà sortie.

— C'est décidé, songea-t-elle, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver un antidote avant que cela ne dégénère plus !

oO§Oo

Dans un quartier malfamé sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelques heures plus tard.

— Allez, je t'offre, un Gallion, si tu montes avec moi !

— Non, déclara Hermione avec emphase, tu me donnes dix Gallions et je monterais peut-être avec toi !

— C'est ça, allez, fais pas ta mijaurée !

— Non !

L'homme qui empestait le whisky empoigna la jeune femme, mais une main l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

— La demoiselle vous a dit d'aller voir ailleurs alors… Allez voir ailleurs, compris !?

Le malotru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans demander son reste, laissant ainsi Hermione avec son sauveur.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas, Granger, dit la voix mielleuse de Draco Malfoy.

Incrédule, la jeune femme se retourna pour se rendre compte que son sauveur n'était autre que son ennemi de toujours.

— Malfoy ?

— En personne, ma jolie.

Ce dernier n'était pas seul mais accompagné de ses deux acolytes de toujours : Crabbe et Goyle.

— Bon, les gars, je vous laisse, déclara Draco d'un ton hautain, tout en prenant le bras d'Hermione.

— On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? demanda la jeune femme suspicieuse.

— Eh bien, tu proposes tes charmes alors je me dévoue, tu auras bien évidemment tes dix Gallions...

— Quoi !? T'es sérieux là ?!

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Draco Malfoy voulait coucher avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Trop interdite, trop étourdie, elle le laissa l'emmener jusqu'à son appartement.

— Bon Granger, commença-t-il, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, je sais que tu es vierge.

Hermione, à cette évocation, piqua un fard. Comment a-t-il deviné ? Comment le savait-il Merlin ? Quelle honte, vierge à vingt deux ans. Si mon pire ennemi le sait, alors...

— C'est horrible ! s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

— Allez, Granger, je t'ai connue moins stupide que ça. À croire que cette potion t'a totalement retourné l'esprit. Quoique, être amoureuse du professeur Snape...

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Qui n'est pas au courant tu veux dire ?! lança ironiquement l'ancien Serpentard qui avait fait de sa vie au collège un enfer.

— Oui bon ok ! Et alors ! s'emporta Hermione, je suis vierge, j'aime... mon beau professeur de potions et...

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, Draco décida de passer à l'action. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard dans ce genre de situations.

— Mais arrête, Malfoy ?! Pourquoi tu prends ma température...Mais ne t'approche pas, ne...

Hermione ne put dire autre chose, car le beau blond venait de s'emparer avec avidité de ses lèvres. _Merlin_ , pensa-t-elle _, il m'embrasse, il_... _Sa langue_ ! _Il vient de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche..._ _Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé de la sorte, personne ! Hum, je dois avouer que c'est bon, c'est... Je me sens défaillir, je..._

Puis il arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

— Ça, c'était ma première leçon, déclara Draco un sourire en coin.

— Ta… première leçon ? bégaya Hermione, la voix chevrotante encore toute étourdie par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

— Oui, j'ai décidé que j'allais faire de toi une femme, une vraie. Je vais t'apprendre tous les rudiments de l'amour charnel ! conclut le jeune homme fier de lui.

Hermione le regarda un instant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Parlait-il sérieusement ? Elle allait faire ça avec lui ? Mais c'était son doux, son beau professeur Snape qu'elle désirait ... Pas Draco !

Oui, mais dans un sens, ce n'était pas encore gagné avec Snape. C'est vrai qu'elle était inexpérimentée en la matière. Il faudrait, avant d'envisager quoique ce soit avec son beau mâle, apprendre... Apprendre avec Draco ? Hum, il serait idiot de refuser et au moins avec lui, elle savait qu'elle n'en tomberait jamais amoureuse. Oui c'était tout vu !

— Très bien j'accepte d'être ton élève !

— Parfait.

— Tu m'apprendras tout ?

— Tout.

— Vraiment ?

— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

— Non, c'est vrai, soupira Hermione.

Sans plus de préambules, les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre quand...

— Draco, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas emmener tes greluches dans cet appartement, grogna la voix ô combien voluptueuse du très grand et digne Professeur Snape.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la poignée de la porte tourner.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de partir sans être vue.

— Granger, restez là.

Peine perdue.

Hermione venait de se transformer en statue de sel. Draco était nonchalamment adossé à un fauteuil les bras croisés, et…

 _Severus... Merlin, quel malheur, ce premier cours s'annonçait fort mal_ , songea Hermione dépitée.

Son but : avoir LE mal... oups, LE mâle absolu. Severus, _mooon_ Severus, pensa-t-elle avec emphase, et pour le moment... c'était franchement pas gagné !

À Suivre

* * *

Voilà, ce premier chapitre est achevé. Grosses patouilles à vous ! Je m'en vais rejoindre mon bel et charismatique amant...

— Severus ! ... Mon amour attend moi, _j'arriiive !_ Bah, pourquoi il s'enferme dans son bureau ?

— Severus... Je reviendrai, tel... Tel...

— Une mouche sur un morceau de viande ?

— La ferme Draco ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mes délires de fan hystérique ?

— Rien... Je me disais que si tu étais libre on pourrait... Toi et moi... Enfin tu vois...

— Draco, sors ta langue de ma bouche et tes doigts... de ... de...

— _Rhooo_... Draco ! Voyons… Pas comme _çaaaaaa_ ! _Mmmm…_

 **FIN** de cet interlude musical... Comment ça, il n'y avait même pas de musique ?

* * *

Si vous êtes sage, vous aurez bientôt la suite des folles aventures d'Hermione et de son futur mari Severus Snape !


	2. Leçon Numéro 2

**Opération Séduction en 10 Leçons  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Nathéa et Morgane -** Un énorme et immense merci à vous les filles ! **  
**

* * *

Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews, favs et follows, c'est super encourageant !

Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Leçon N°2**

 **La Fidélité est une Mauvaise Vertu**

— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— Mais ça va pas d'entrer comme ça ! Espèce d'idiote! Regardez un peu l'état de ma porte d'entrée ! vociféra le très calme professeur de potions, Severus Snape à sa très charmante locataire qui ne payait pas de loyer, Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière venait de défoncer joyeusement la porte des appartements du malheureux homme.

 _Ah Merlin !_ songea Snape avec désespoir, l'enfer ne pouvait être pire que de devoir se farcir une groupie folle furieuse qui n'en voulait qu'à son pauvre corps d'homme abusé… Enfin abusé, pas encore, mais désabusé, oui il l'était ! Certainement même !

— Mais professeur, commença Hermione les yeux agrandis d'étonnement, vous ne m'avez pas donné de clé alors... enfin j'ai cru que... Et puis nous vivons ensemble vous et moi et...

— Ensemble?! Mais vous avez vu la fée Clochette, ma parole ?! s'indigna Snape, quand est-ce que je vous ai dit que nous allions vivre ensemble, pauvre demeurée ?

— Mais... Mais, bégaya la pauvre fille, dans l'épisode précédent, vous avez dit que je pouvais rester...

— Oui, elle n'a pas tort, coupa Draco, qui apparaissant d'on ne sait où, provoqua de sérieux dégâts chez le pauvre Severus qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Le maître des potions les regarda tour à tour, se demandant de quelle conspiration il était encore la victime. _Ah, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait la jeunesse !_

— Bien, j'ai effectivement dit que Miss Granger pouvait habiter l'appartement qui ne nous sert pas. Certes, j'ai dit à Miss Granger que je paierais ses études et que je l'hébergerais, continua l'homme tentant de préserver le peu de calme qui lui restait, mais… PAS DANS MON APPARTEMENT ! Est-ce assez clair ? conclut-il dans une envolée,non lyrique, de postillons.

Postillons que la jeune femme reçut avec la même délectation que s'il s'était agi de la pluie divine.

Ce qui était infâme à voir. _Décidément, ce philtre d'amour ne lui réussit pas à cette pauvre fille_ , s'amusa intérieurement Draco.

— Mais enfin, professeur Snape, susurra Hermione, ne vous énervez pas ! Je sais que je vis dans l'autre appartement et je vous en remercie mais...

— Enfin ce que je voulais entendre, acquiesça Snape légèrement soulagé.

—... vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné les clés pour que je puisse venir vous voir et...

— DEHORS ! hurla Snape furieux.

Il lui attrapa le bras sans douceur pour la faire sortir de chez lui, puis il claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas coincée un doigt dedans. Pauvre enfant. Si Hermione s'était fait mal, elle n'aurait plus qu'à chanter ce vieux tube des années '80 en changeant maman par Severus « Allo Severus bobo »

oO§Oo

Restés seuls, Draco, se tourna vers Severus.

— Mais enfin, parrain, dit-il, tu n'es pas un peu dur avec elle ? Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si un abruti l'a aspergée de potion "d'Amour Intense"... et que tu as été la première personne qu'elle ait vu à son réveil...

—Draco, tais-toi... lui intima Snape tout en se frottant l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés.

Il se sentait fatigué et exaspéré.

— M'enfin, c'est vrai, non ? continua le jeune homme, insensible à la lassitude de son parrain. Bien que Gryffondor, elle fait moins 'miss-je-sais-tout' et... pourquoi ne couches-tu pas avec elle une bonne fois pour toute, comme cela...

Severus crut s'étrangler pour de bon en entendant les inepties déblatérées par son filleul… à croire que lui aussi était devenu complètement zinzin.

— NON ! Jamais ! C'est hors de question ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Derrière la porte à moitié arrachée, Hermione tendait l'oreille pour mieux entendre. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'une telle chose. Elle entrebâilla le battant sans que les deux hommes ne le remarque. Tout en les écoutant, elle se remémora le fameux jour où son beau professeur Snaaaaaape (oui bon d'accord, on se calme) l'avait surprise avec Draco. Quelle joie elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il habitait juste à côté de son filleul et que de plus, cette charmante vieille bâtisse lui appartenait… Merlin, il avait été si bon avec elle. (Rectification de l'auteur : Severus n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'une de ses élèves et encore plus une de ses élèves, atteinte du _syndrome de la potion ratée_ qui comme par enchantement s'était déversée sur elle, et ce, pour les besoins de cette histoire, soit livrée à elle-même dans la rue.) Maintenant, elle aurait tout le loisir de le séduire et... de l'épouser ! Bien oui quoi, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était certain. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Bientôt... Oh, oui ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en imaginant le superbe mariage... et ensuite la lune de miel où ils feraient l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages assoiffées de luxure...Oui, elle serait sa femme et ...Ils s'enverraient en l'air dans un chaudron magique !

Revenant à la réalité, elle continua son espionnage, le cœur battant.

— Ce ne serait pas parce que tu serais marié, par hasard ? demanda Draco à Severus.

Hermione crut s'être prise une enclume sur la tête. — BLAM ! _Allô Sevybobo ! Oh oui, bobo !_

 _Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça_ , se lamenta Hermione qui était restée clouée derrière la porte. Tremblante, elle continua néanmoins à écouter.

— Oui, c'est en partie pour cela, Draco. Il est inconcevable qu'un Snape soit coupable d'adultère.

Le professeur avait croisé ses bras. Son visage était impassible.

— Mais enfin ! s'emporta le beau blond, cela va faire cinq ans que tu ne vois plus ta femme ! Où est le problème ?

 _C'est vrai quoi_ , songea-t-il, _une fille qui rêve de réchauffer votre lit_... _C'est quand même assez flatteur !_

— Non, je ne ferai jamais cela, répondit Snape qui marchait tout droit vers la porte les sourcils froncés.

—Parce que... et là, il ouvrit violemment le battant, ... je n'aime pas les petites curieuses qui écoutent aux portes et...

Il se transforma en statue de marbre lorsqu'il vit Hermione affalée sur le sol, toute trempée de larmes, mangeant son mouchoir de chagrin.

 _Suis-je déjà mort ?_ se demanda le maître des potions. _Ce cauchemar ne finirait-il donc jamais ?_ Fermant à-demi les yeux et soupirant, il releva par le col de sa robe, l'espèce de chiffon humain qui ne cessait de déverser des larmes mêlées à de la morve sur sa moquette toute neuve.

— Mer…ci Severuuussss… snif, continuait à sangloter Hermione désemparée.

— Professeur, rétorqua ce dernier, et je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous mais pour ma moquette.

Sur ce il l'emmena dans l'autre appartement, la jeta sans ménagement dedans, claqua la porte, et retourna chez lui.

Draco, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, resta un instant perplexe, puis un étrange sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres finement ourlées.

oO§Oo

Le lendemain matin, à l'académie...

— Hermione, demanda Maryline, pourquoi souris-tu aussi béatement ?

— Parce que je vis enfin avec mon _beauuuuuu_ professeur qui m'a _siiiiiiiiiii_ gentiment sauvée de la prostitution tel mon beau prince charmant sur son divin cheval blanc et…

— Là, je t'arrête tout de suite, Hermy, répondit son amie, fatiguée et lasse. Primo : ce n'est pas Snape qui t'a sauvé, mais Draco. Deusio : tu ne vis pas AVEC lui mais à côté de chez lui. Tertio : Snape n'est pas beau, il est LAID !

Un vide s'appesantit à ce dernier mot. Des éclairs de fureur semblaient danser dans les yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor et…

— Tu as raison, Lynn…

— Ouf, s'exclama son interlocutrice, j'en suis ravie ! Cela voudrait dire que…

—… oui, tu as raison, reprit Hermione un sourire suave sur les lèvres, comme cela, tu ne seras pas triste que le beau Snape me choisisse moi et pas toi ! acheva-t-elle triomphalement, fière d'elle, en ponctuant sa phrase d'un geste pour le moins puéril.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là, au grand dam de son amie. Bien au contraire, Hermione prit un air des plus dramatiques et fit le geste d'une pauvre femme éplorée de désillusion.

— Ô, ma pauvre Maryline, déclama-t-elle avec emphase, toi aimer _l'amouuur_ de ma vie qui ne t'aimera jamais car il m'aime MOI et…

— JAMAIS GRANGER ! beugla Snape, furieux que son cours soit encore perturbé par le Détraqueur de sa vie.

En quelques enjambées, il fut sur elle.

— Mais mon...

— Dehors, Granger la coupa-t-il, vous êtes virée du…

Snape ne put finir sa phrase et à la stupeur générale de la classe, Hermione souleva la robe de sorcier du professeur, dévoilant d'horribles jambes arquées et poilues, et puis…

— Oh non, quelle horreur ! s'écrièrent Maryline et tout le reste de la classe en chœur… Sauf Miss Granger.

Alors le si froid et imperturbable professeur laissa libre court à son instinct d'homme barbare et décocha la plus belle droite qu'il eut jamais donné de sa vie, même pas à Sirius Black.

— Eh oui ! s'exclama Lee Jordan sorti, lui aussi, d'on ne sait où. Le professeur Snape vient de mettre K.O, Granger qui semble agoniser...

— Tout cela devient vraiment n'importe quoi se lamenta la meilleure amie d'Hermione qui ne savait plus si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Peut-être faire les deux en fait.

oO§Oo

À l'Infirmerie...

Hermione n'était pas belle à voir avec sa joue démesurément enflée. Alors qu'elle rêvait que son beau professeur Snape était en train de lui donner le baiser le plus fou qui soit, elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était bien réel.

 _Chic !_ songea-t-elle sans réfléchir plus loin.

Retrouvant un semblant de force, elle attira violemment à elle celui qu'elle prenait pour Snape et lui roula le patin le plus _diiiiiingue_ du monde occidental et moderne.

— Eh beh, dit la voix "sensouelle" de Draco, c'est qu'elle apprend vite, ma petite élève. (NDLC : on note l'accent brésilien, là, foutchibôl, chi bonheeeeeeur, chi amouuuuuuuur, chi plaijir…)

Hermione tenta d'ouvrir un de ses yeux gonflés.

— Draco ? questionna-t-elle, perdue et déçue.

— C'est bien moi, dit-il avec un grand sourire très lubrique. Ce faisant, il lui prit la main pour la poser sur un début d'érection. En chair et en os ! ajouta-t-il, fier comme un paon.

— Maintenant, ma belle, nous allons passer à la seconde leçon ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Hermione, quant à elle, se redressa, surprise et tremblante.

Draco se félicita de son emprise sur la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais une chose semblait certaine : elle était à lui ! Enfin pour le moment.

— Mais, mais, balbutia-t-elle.

—… Oui, oui, je sais, je fais toujours cet effet là ! rétorqua-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux gominés, tel le sex-symbol qu'il était persuadé d'être.

— Non mais, continua Hermione en fixant la braguette légèrement déformée de Draco, je n'aurais jamais pensé, dit-elle en la pointant du doigt, que le sexe des hommes étaient pourvus d'os !

Le froid de la bêtise humaine s'infiltra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme se dit que son parrain avait vraiment frappé fort, ou alors était-ce la potion ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine : cette deuxième leçon s'annonçait mal, très mal et non mâle comme il l'aurait souhaité !

À Suivre

* * *

— Je retire 1500 points à votre maison mademoiselle Mae !

— Mais pourquoi Severus ? Je n'ai rien fait moi ! C'est Hermione qui...

— Je me contrefiche bien de savoir qui a commencé quoi ! Vous me ridiculisez dans cette histoire et je ne l'ai pas mérité. Je suis un professeur mal aimé !

— De suite ! On vous aime Severus, c'est comme ça et...

— Pour vous ce sera Professeur Snape.

— Mais...

— Severuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Hermione se jette sur son professeur de potions et le lèche de la tête aux pieds de sa grosse langue rose et baveuse tel un esquimau grandeur nature. (Heum, le bon goût de Severus... Mais ça a quel goût un professeur de potions à votre avis ?)

— C'est dégoûtant ! s'écrie Draco qui arrive de nulle part comme à son habitude dans cette histoire.

— Draco, aide-moi, tente Severus dégoulinant de... bave ?

— Désolé parrain, mais ... Quel est ce bruit désagréable ? demande Draco qui tend l'oreille.

— C'est rien, répond l'auteur de cette merveilleuse histoire, c'est l'un des derniers bide de Katy Perry.

— Franchement, rétorque Draco, je préfère ton interlude musicale sans musique, c'était plus relaxant.

— Oui bon, hein, tu n'es jamais content. Et au fait, ça se passe comment avec Hermione (les leçons et tout, et tout)?

Nous nous retournons vers l'espèce de chose humaine, un mélange entre un escargot baveux et un chat (ou un chien ?)qui se frotte inlassablement à la jambe de Snape en poussant des miaulements étranges.

— Retirez-moi cette chose de ma jambe ! hurle-t-il.

— C'hais pas... je réponds. Si vous êtes gentil ET sage alors peut-être...

— Non ! Jamais Mademoiselle Mae ! Si je vous trouve pour de vrai, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure et vous regretterez tout ce que vous me faites subir !

— Des promesses... Toujours des promesses. Bon c'est pas tout mais il est temps de laisser les lecteurs de cette histoire.

...


End file.
